


Stay Dry

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [115]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Harkness Flirts, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No one is surprised, Protective Jack Harkness, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: Ianto's got a really really stupid fear and it's not anything that would be acceptable.It's not the exams, it's not the annoying customers at his coffee shop, it's not anything you'd normally expect from a teenager. He thinks it's stupid and that's enough for him to not tell anyone ever.He's afraid of thunderstorms.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper & Ianto Jones
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Stay Dry

**Author's Note:**

> a short thing today and god they're adorable

Fandom: Torchwood

Prompt: “Please? For me?”

* * *

Ianto has a really, really stupid fear.

Ianto’s afraid of thunderstorms.

And he lives in Cardiff.

It’s really bloody _stupid,_ and honestly, he’s got no intention of telling anybody. Ever. Which is why he’s not telling anybody why he’s really not wanting to come in.

He’s faked sick to Gwen.

Told Tosh he needs a mental health day.

Told Owen he’s hungover.

Jack didn’t call.

It was supposed to be a bad one, he’d checked the weather forecasts and everything, but he didn’t know how bad it _really_ was.

The air outside whipped itself into a frenzy, the thunder crashing so loud it shook the walls of Ianto’s apartment. It rumbled and roared and the glass shuddered in its frames. Distantly, he heard it blow out his neighbor’s windows.

Ianto was curled up in a ball against the side of the cupboard, flinching and wincing every time lightning blinded him or thunder filled his ears. He tried everything. Headphones to drown it out, watching a movie, reading, taking a shower, nothing worked. Nothing took his mind off of the rain driving in sheets against his walls.

He doesn’t even have a bloody _reason_ for this fear. He has no tragic backstory. He has no secret hidden past. He’s just fucking terrified of thunderstorms.

So terrified, in fact, that it takes him ages to figure out that someone’s knocking on his door.

Jack kept knocking until the door slowly creaked open. Ianto stood there. He leaned on the door frame, hoping that the pose he struck came off casual, pretty sure it wasn’t.

“Hey, what took you so long,” he asked, trying to disguise his concern, “and why am I being told three different stories as to why you’re…”

Jack frowned. He took in Ianto’s wide eyes, wobbling legs, and shaking hands. He snaps out of the flirtatious interrogation and makes his tone much softer and more concerned.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” came the automatic reply.

“You sure?” Ianto nodded.

Lightning. Jack opened his mouth to continue but only frowned when Ianto flinched slightly as the thunder sounded again. A smile slowly crawled its way across his face. “Oh, I see.”

“See what?”

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“You’re scared of the storm, aren’t you sweetheart?” He chuckled at Ianto’s angry face.

“No, I’m not!”

“Yeah, you are. That’s so cute! The formidable Ianto Jones, all scared of the big bad clouds,” Jack teased, smiling as he grew angrier and angrier. Angry was better than afraid. “Aww, are you too afraid of the mean thunder to sleep?”

“I’m not scared!”

Of course, the storm took that exact moment to thunder so loudly Ianto squeaked in fear and grabbed onto Jack’s arm, wrapping himself around it. Jack chuckled as he took in his terrified face and how tightly he clung to him. It was…pretty adorable, he had to admit, even if the sight of Ianto so frightened made his chest ache.

“Yeah, you’re scared.” He shrugged a few times for emphasis. Ianto looked up at him, his face pinched. He stared at Jack with a withering look but still seemed reluctant to let go. “You want big strong Jack to stay and protect you from the mean old storm?”

“Not if you’re just going to make fun of me the whole time.”

Ianto pulled away even though he was still shaking badly. _This_ is why he didn’t tell people. He didn’t need this. He didn’t need any of this. He would figure it out on his own. He’d gone about three steps before Jack caught his wrist.

“Ianto,” Jack called softly. Ianto bit his lip, still facing away. “Ianto, I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” Jack repeated, coming a little closer, still not forcing Ianto to look at him. “I’m sorry I teased you. That was cruel.”

“Yes, it was.”

“Let me try again?”

Ianto finally looked back at him. “Try _what_ again?”

Jack smiled, taking Ianto’s hand in his. “I noticed you seem to be uncomfortable with the storm outside,” he said softly, “if I were to stay, would that make it better?”

Oh. _Oh._

“Why are you so good at that,” Ianto muttered, only for Jack to chuckle and use his hand to pull Ianto closer.

“So is that a yes?”

“…yes.”

Jack grinned and shut the door. “I won’t let that mean storm getcha.”

“Jack!” Ianto whined just as another clap shot him into Jack’s arms. He laughed softly at Ianto’s face, torn between anger and fear.

“Okay, I’ll stop, I promise. Come on, your bedroom still in the same place?”

Ianto nodded. Jack gently set him on the bed and crossed to close the curtains, keeping the world of thunder and lightning and wind and rain locked outside. He turned back to find Ianto had curled tightly into a ball, fists pressed to his ears.

“Oh, Ianto.”

How was this the same boy that stood fiercely by Jack’s side, by Tosh’s side, by Owen’s side, by Gwen’s side?

Sighing softly, he knelt on the bed next to him and began to unfold him. “C’mon, Ianto, unwind for me.” When he didn’t move immediately, he bent close to mutter threateningly in his ear. “Please? For me?”

Well, that was just unfair. Ianto straightened out and Jack lay down next to him, tugging Ianto to him. Pressing the softest kiss to his head, Jack gently tangled his legs through Ianto’s, pushing their hips together. He took advantage of the few inches of height he had and cupped the back of Ianto’s neck so his head was pillowed against his chest and his shoulder. One hand pressed the small of his back to Jack’s body and the other cradled him delicately, fingers scratching lightly across the back of his scalp.

Jack could’ve dozed off right there. Here, in Ianto’s bed, the smell of books and coffee and something distinctly _Ianto—_ freshly pressed suits mixed with freshly cut grass—and Ianto himself safely tucked close in Jack’s arms, it was…perfect.

But he couldn’t rest. Not yet. Not when Ianto’s cheeks were slightly damp under his palm, and he still jerked every time thunder cracked. He bent his head to kiss Ianto’s forehead, his nose, then just below his mouth.

“Don’t listen to that. Listen to me,” he murmured to him as he wiped away his tears. “Listen to my voice. Listen to my breathing. Listen to my heartbeat.”

Jack felt Ianto sag against him as he began to relax. “There you go. Don’t be scared, I’ll take care of you.”

He tucked Ianto’s head under his chin and rubbed the back of his neck. He kept up the gentle reassuring motions until Ianto was quickly falling asleep and his speech was slurred.

“‘anks, Jack.” he sighed. Jack laughed and cuddled him tighter.

“Of course.” He nuzzled his neck before stretching his head over his. “Now try to sleep. You need your sleep.”

“Shaddup.”

“You shaddup.” Jack squeezed his side gently. “For me?”

Ianto quietly burrowed closer to him, nudging his hand with his head. He chuckled and resumed stroking his hair. When another clap of thunder shook the room, he didn’t react. Carefully, Jack stopped, wondering if he was okay. Sometimes when Ianto was truly frightened, he went still. Like a deer in headlights. Jack hated to see him like that. He felt Ianto shift against his chest as his heart pounded.

“Hey,” he whispered, “you asleep, Ianto?”

He moved his hand to cup Ianto’s head, gingerly pulling it away from his chest. Ianto’s eyes were closed, his expression serene. Jack smiled, his head flopping back against the pillow, his thumb gently stroking his cheekbone.

Ianto began to stir, his expression contorting. Quickly, Jack coaxed him back to his chest, rocking him back to sleep. Soon his chest rose and fell steadily, and he unconsciously curled closer to him, one hand loosely grabbing a fistful of his shirt. Jack pressed a kiss to his forehead as he cuddled him closer, the storm outside long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine. 
> 
> https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/


End file.
